


Elsewhere

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: THoBHC Week 2017 Prompts [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Dash Baxter moved to Amity Park in senior year to escape his past. He soon discovers that the town is not only haunted, but is protected by a superhero as well.  A cute one.Slight AU were Dash doesn’t move to Amity Park until senior year, and much of the series events are pushed forwardThis fic was written for The Horror of Butch Hartman’s Creations Week prompt: Elsewhere/Eclipse.





	1. Dawn of a New Day

“Take a look at you!” His mom thrust the screen of her phone under Dash’s nose. He was wearing a plain black short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. “Do you have everything you need?”

Before he left, his mother caught him on the arm. “Have a good day, sweetie. And please- remember what we talked about. The last thing your father needs is for us to move again.”

Dash simply nodded and left. He didn’t want to cause any trouble, and he knew if he stuck around any longer that he would have given his mother an earful. His family didn’t have to move before. That had been his dad’s decision. It’s not like wanted to start a new school in April of his senior year. 

Dash kept himself sane by telling himself that he only had to hold out until he went to university in September.. Gripping his fists extra tight around the straps of his book bag, he made his way to the end of the street to pick up the school bus.

 

There were two other teenagers already waiting at the stop. One of them was kind of short, and was wearing glasses and a red beret. He cast Dash a nervous glance and then went back to doing something on his smart phone. The other was a teenage boy who was about Dash’s size. The latter gave Dash an enthusiastic wave.

“Hey look, we’re twin’s”

Dash blinked. “What?” He glanced over guy. He had black hair, sallow skin, and almond-shaped teal eyes. He may have been the same build, but that was the only similarity Dash saw.

“We are both wearing black t-shirts with jeans!”

Oh.

“The name’s Kwan Wood.”

“Dash Baxter.”

Dash and Kwan ended up sitting together on the bus. Kwan was a light hearted, upbeat guy, and Dash let him do most of the talking. The guy went on and on, flitting from topic to topic. It was hard for Dash to keep up, but he was able to gather that his new found friend was into superheros, science, and sports. 

“Do you play any sports? You look like you have the build for it.” That was the first thing Kwan had asked Dash about himself.

“Yeah.” The season was over, but he had been the star player at his old high school. “I was a quarterback.” 

“I knew it!” Kwan whooped. “Tight end, right here.” He used his right hand to indicate he was talking about himself. “What town are you from? Maybe we were on opposing teams.”

“Doubt it.” Dash didn’t want to talk about were he used to live. He couldn’t let anybody know what happened, about why they had to move. 

“Wanna know where I’m from?” Kwan asked, grinning. “The mutant island of half-Asia.” He punctuated his joke by wiggling his fingers and making spooky noises. Dash couldn’t help but grin to, and he playfully shoved his new friend. At least he had met someone who knew how to a lighten a mood and when to leave well enough alone.

Maybe spending the rest of senior year at Caspar High wouldn’t be so bad after all.

At lunch time, Dash was relived to be pulled into a table by Kwan. He liked the kid, and the kid seemed to like him too for some reason. Dash did a quick survey of the other teens sitting down, the ones he assumed to be Kwan’s friends. Well his parents would approve, he thought, bitterly. It was all lettermen jackets and preppy clothes from AbYss. 

Kwan introduced his friends. There was a guy named Dale, who had also been on the football team, and two cheerleaders named Paulina and Star. Dash greeted them hello, and listened as they prattled on about the latest movies, and the upcoming dance.

“I’m going with Kwan, of course,” the blonde who was named Star informed him. “Oh, I know, you should take Paulina!”

“Star…” the tall, dark skinned woman warned.

“What? He’s totally a-list material, and it’s not like that ghost-boy’s ever going to ask you out.”

Ghost-Boy? Dash was confused. Was Paulina into a goth kid or something? He decided to ignore that part. Paulina clearly seemed uncomfortable, so he spoke up. 

“It’s okay, Star, I like just met her. I’ll probably just hang out with you and Kwan. I might not even go.”

Paulina gave him a warm smile, clearly relieved.

“Well, okay.” Star looked a little bummed.  
Dash sat next to Kwan on the ride home from school. Out of the window, he saw something floating in the sky. It was sliver and long with a toothy hinged jaw and was emitting a blue glow. What the hell?

Kwan followed Dash’s eyes, and squinted. “Looks like a ghost eel.” He shrugged like it was no big deal, and Dash took it for a joke. 

When the bus reached the end of the street, the boy with the red beret took off running, back in the direction they came from.

This town was something else.


	2. Observation

Dash put his book bag down on the kitchen chair, and tried to sneak up to his room. Unfortunately, his mother had other ideas.  
“How was your first day at school, sweetie?”  
“Fine, mom.”

Dash’s mother was one of those people who was a little too nice. He loved the woman dearly, but after the whole fiasco at his old school, he couldn’t really look past her suffocating need for him and her family to be normal and perfect. At least her helicopter style was better than his dad, who pretty much indifferent to him when he did well, and super critical of him when he perceived he messed up. Dash couldn’t wait to leave.  
“Actually, I made a couple of friends.”

Dash’s mom smiled, but he could see the apprehension in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. What kind of friends?

“Oh, that’s nice, honey.”

Sometimes his mom’s pretense was so annoying. Dash wished she would just say what she meant, instead of whatever 1950’s sitcom wife garbage she thought was the right thing to do.

Dash listened to his mom for a little bit, answering the questions and nodding like a good little blond haired blue eyed son. Then he finally retreated to his bedroom to work on his paper, and then to maybe watch a movie. Dash felt so suffocated.

 

Dash actually found himself getting for school early, just to get out of the house. He would walk around his street in the mornings, and after a few days, Kwan began to join him. They would go out on a jog together every school day morning, and then wait for the bus at the stop together. They mostly just spoke of superficial things, like sports and tv and such, and often it was Kwan who did most of the talking. Dash liked it that way though, and was grateful for the company.

This particular morning, Kwan was talking about this superhero that Dash hadn’t heard of before. It was something Kwan had talked about before, but Dash hadn’t heard of him before he moved. Inviso-Bill. Dash didn’t catch if it was a comic or a tv show or what, but he had heard other discussing him as well.

The boy with red beret was at the bus stop too, listening. He didn’t always take the bus, and he didn’t talk to Dash or Kwan. In fact, he often looked like he was avoiding them, the way he always had his nose in his PDA, but that could have been in Dash’s head. Blame it on his mom, but Dash was always low-key paranoid of what people might think of him.

Whenever Kwan discussed Inviso-bill, however, he looked interested. Dash decided to include him.

“So you like Inviso-Bill?”

The boy looked startled at first, but then relaxed. “Of course I do! Everyone likes Dan- I mean, the ghost-kid. Well, except for those who think he’s a menace. But he’s a hero.”

Dash thought it was a little odd to hear someone talk about a fictional character like they were real, but he was just glad that the boy wasn’t flinching or avoiding him. It was making him nervous.

At lunch later that day, Dash was zoning out. Paulina and Star were going on about some concert that was coming up. Dash saw the guy from his bus and a dark haired boy making their way through the cafeteria. He gave them a small wave. The dark haired boy gave him a dirty look, and sat down. What was that all about? What did he ever do to the kid?

Dash studied him. Did he know him or something? He had the kind of look that Dash would remember. Slender and pale, with messy black hair. Just put him in some trip pants, or a leather jacket…

“Dash! Earth to Dash!” Paulina snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

Dash laughed. “Oh, sorry. What?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to go to the Ember McClaine concert with us on Friday?”

Dash said that he would. He didn’t want to sound weird, but he had to find out.  
“Whose that over there?”

Kwan turned his head. “Oh, you mean Tucker Foley?” Star gave a disapproving look, and Kwan shrugged his shoulders. “He’s on our bus.”

Dash wondered what was wrong with them. 

“He and his friends are like total losers.” Paulina added. “That skinny boy, Danny has this pathetic crush on me.”

“He does?” Dash tried to ignore the twinge of dissapointment he felt.

“Yeah,” she continued. “He’s like a total pervert, too. He kept dropping his pants in front of me, and went in the girls bathroom at the pool when I was in there.”

Kwan smiled. “She says that now, but she’s the one who dated him.”

“Not funny,” Paulina snapped. “Why do you and Star always joke like that?”

Dash didn’t catch what was said next. He kept watching the black haired boy. Danny.


End file.
